Oportunidades
by lucecita06
Summary: Ella Natasha Romanoff, La viuda negra, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sacarlo de su mente, hasta que algo inesperado paso... siempre hay que aprovechar las oportunidades


Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y ojala me den sus opiniones para mejorar.

Gracias

Lu :)

-Clint ayúdame, no me lo puedo sacar de la mente – dijo Natasha algo desesperada

-Wow Nat jamás te había visto así por alguien – dijo Clint un poco extrañado

-Dios Clint por esa misma razón te estoy pidiendo ayuda- le contesto Natasha

-Oh nuestra Nat está enamorada- dijo Clint en tono burlón, no sin antes sentir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas – Auch Nat, ¿porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Clint con cara de dolor

-Porque te pido ayuda y simplemente te estas burlando de mi

-Lo siento Nat, era jugando, pero la verdad creo que deberías ser sincera con él, bien dicen que la verdad siempre es lo mejor, en tu caso y sobretodo con él, lo apreciaría mucho-finalizo Clint

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza? – pregunto Natasha algo preocupada, Clint pudo ver que su amiga a la que siempre había considerado como su hermanita estaba realmente aterrada de exponer sus sentimientos y ser rechazada

-Nat, tranquila, es un riesgo que tienes que correr pero a veces es la mejor forma de ganar—le dijo Clint dándole un abrazo – creo que ahora mejor me voy, asi los dejo a los dos solitos – dijo Clint no sin antes susurrarle a Nat – Aprovecha las oportunidades – y con eso salió del gimnasio

Natasha observo al arquero salir y se concentró en el otro individuo que se encontraba entrenando, lo pensó unos segundos y se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca, ella era Natasha Romanoff, la gran viuda negra, y usaría todas sus armas para lograr su objetivo., había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Buenos días Steve – Lo saludo Natasha acercándose a el

-Natasha – saludo el

-Steve quería pedirte un favor si es posible- le pregunto Natasha un poco nerviosa

-Claro Nat – respondió el – lo que sea

-Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar, quiero que me ayudes con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas- finalizo Natasha

-No hay problema, adelante –dijo Steve y se puso en posición de ataque

Natasha no vacilo un segundo y comenzó atacar, a pesar de la súper fuerza de Steve, Natasha era bastante ágil lo que le daba un poco de facilidad para evitar cualquier golpe de Steve, Natasha estaba bastante confiada con sus habilidades y no vio el siguiente golpe que Steve lanzo, la cual la mando directamente al suelo, todos sus instintos se activaron y se agarró de donde pudo, al caer al suelo Natasha se dio cuenta que eso de donde se había agarrado era la camiseta de Steve y este también se cayó, Dios Natasha podía sentir el increíble cuerpo de Steve encima del suyo, y sus ojos azules como el agua cristalina perforaban sus ojos verdes, en ese momento Natasha sabía que debía dar el primer paso pero jamás se imaginó que sería Steve quien lo diera.

Natasha se petrifico por unos instantes al sentir los labios de Steve pero después disfruto de ese beso, que le demostraba que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, unos minutos después Natasha se separó en busca de aire, y miro tiernamente a Steve

-WOW-fue todo lo que salió de Natasha

-Un buen amigo dijo hoy que hay que aprovechar las oportunidades – Dijo Steve sonriente, incorporándose y ayudando a Natasha a hacer lo mismo

-Tu, Oh por Dios tu escuchaste lo que dijo Clint – dijo Natasha sonrojada

-Súper oído – dijo Steve riendo

-Oh Rogers, tus súper sentidos no te van a salvar de esta – Dijo Natasha con una mirada felina que asusto un poco a Steve

-Me rindo me rindo – dijo Steve levantando sus manos – ahora si me disculpa Señorita Romanoff, debo tomar una ducha, Le gustaría acompañarme?-Pregunto Steve aun sonriendo

-Sería un placer Capitán- dijo Natasha siguiéndolo a las duchas – creo que el andar con Stark, ha hecho cambios – le dijo Natasha

-Solamente me enseño un poco de coraje con la persona que quiero- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola nuevamente – ahora Señorita Romanoff sugiero que compartamos la ducha, hay que ahorrar agua, por el bien del planeta-finalizo Steve dándole pequeños besos por todo la cara

-Me encanta este lado ecologista del Capitán América – sonrió Natasha y lo beso nuevamente


End file.
